


moments in the life

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Finally, First Kiss, Fuck hunting, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, M/M, theyre retiring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: There’s no giant build up, no freak out or breakdown or binge drinking. It’s not out of the blue, he’s always known.





	1. confession.

There’s no giant build up, no freak out or breakdown or binge drinking. It’s not out of the blue, he’s always known. Dean realizes one day, some day in the midst of December, that he loves him. He is in love with Castiel. They’re on the couch in the ‘Dean cave’ together laughing at a show and he looks over at Castiel, freshly human to power heaven and sees the crinkles next to his eyes when he laughs and how his smile reaches his eyes easily. He thinks it then, for the first time in clarity.  _I love you._ So he smiles at the brunette and goes back to the show. It’s not life altering, not really, not for them. When he thinks back on it he thinks that he’s loved Castiel within a week of meeting him. 

He sleeps that night, deep and warm and content in his life. When he wakes he’ll find Castiel with sleep mussed hair in the kitchen, swaying his hips to the jazz floating through the air making coffee. It’s a sight so domestic he kind of wants to cry, he doesn’t. Instead he shuffled over and wraps himself around Castiel, breathing him in. The ex angel stiffens for a moment but relaxes when he realizes it’s Dean. Later when they’re dressed and awake they go to the grocery store. They take Baby, of course and leave Sam at the bunker. 

They’re in the cereal isle and Castiel is concentrating on whether he wants fruit loops or captain crunch and Dean’s heart sings. He leans a bit on the cart and smiles. “I love you.” It’s verbal, he hadn’t mean to say it but he doesn’t regret it. Castiel whips his head up in shock with his jaw dropped and Dean just smiles dopily. “Did that witch curse you the other day?” Castiel says instead of echoeing him. Dean chuckles. “I’m not cursed Cas, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time.” It’s smooth, he doesn’t know how he isn’t freaking out right now and Castiel drops a cereal box. Naturally he curses, picks it up and puts them both in the cart. 

“This is how this is happening? Really?” Castiel says to the ceiling, he does that sometimes, talking to the father that hasn’t been there in a long time. The ex angel just shakes his head and mutters as he walks up to Dean, extremely in his personal space. “You sure?” Dean can’t help but snort at that. “Yeah dumbass.” Dean replies and hears Castiel take a breath, sees him smile and lips are on his. It’s soft and not really a kiss because he’s smiling too much but Castiel is warm and soft and pressed against him and his hand is in Deans hair and it’s all he’s ever wanted. “I love you too.” And God, it feels like he can finally breathe again. 


	2. proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I stabbed you right over there.”

After the cereal isle love confession, Dean and Castiel date. They have a one month anniversary, then a two, three, six, one year, two years and three years. They fight, of course they do it’s them after all. No one dies- permanently. They hunt. They stay together through all of it. It’s December again, the fifteenth, the day Dean realized he loved Castiel. He’s got a ring in his jean pocket and he’s driving them somewhere. Castiel has a blind fold on so he doesn’t know where they’re going and makes an annoyed noise as Dean pulls the car into the front of an abandoned barn. “Keep your blindfold on but we’re here.” Another annoyed noise and Dean just rolls his eyes and gets out. He opens the car door for Castiel and leads him inside, sits him on a chair and takes off his blind fold. 

Castiel looks around for a moment and gasps. “Is this?” He doesn’t finish but Dean nods. “I stabbed you right over there.” Dean says and points to a spot in the room, Castiel chuckles. “What are we doing here Dean?” His love asks and he just kisses him lightly. “Cas, I’ve loved you for so long. I love you every day, constantly even when I’m pissed at you. You make me want that picket fence apple pie life, you make me want to let myself have a better life, you make me better.” He gets to one knee and Castiel gasps. “You’re it for me, you’re all I’m ever going to need, all I’m ever gonna want. Would you do me the honor of becoming Castiel Winchester?” He’s crying by now, so is Cas who nods and let’s Dean slip the ring he pulled out on his finger. Castiel pulls him into a deep kiss and they’re laughing and crying on the floor. Dean thinks he’s never been this happy, this in love, this willing to live for someone before. 


End file.
